Not Running Anymore
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: A request by SilverDawn2010, Amy and Sonic have been dating for a while, but Amy feels something is missing, what could it be.
1. Running In The Rain

Not Running Anymore

Chapter 1--- Running in the rain

The sun shone through the city of Station Square with it's warming touch.

Cars bustled by and people hustled this way and that.

Then, among all the people moving fast, was one that was slow.

Her step was small and almost irrelevant as her pink quills bounced lightly in the breeze.

In her hands was a flower who's petals were a deep purple and they twisted lightly in the wind.

Amy didn't care for the flower, she cared to see the petals move, their ways dictated solely by the wind.

"Sonic" she breathed as she finally arrived at her destination.

It had taken her ten minutes to make a five minute walk but she was now at the pier and she was glad she had taken it so slow.

"More time to enjoy the way there." Amy thought to herself as she sat down at the end of the pier.

She gazed out at the waves and their blue depths.

"Sonic" She breathed for the second time.

Turning from the sea Amy looked to the flower in her hand.

The breeze blew through its petals making them slowly rustle.

"Sonic" Amy breathed once again.

Amy looked down at the flower and threw it carelessly into the water.

"How can everything remind me of him?" Amy screamed in her head.

Just then Amy felt the wind blow in the opposite direction than it had previously.

"Sonic" Amy said as a statement.

Sonic chuckled a bit, "Hey there Ames, we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow at lunch" Amy said without turning around.

"Well then, See you then Ames" Sonic said before running off.

"WHY!" Amy screamed in her head.

She and Sonic had been dating for over a year now but still she wasn't happy.

"I thought he would be all I needed..." Amy thought out loud as she looked to the waves.

"I've gotten Sonic, I have him in a steady relationship... So why am I not happy..."

"WASN'T THIS WHAT I WANTED!" Amy stood up in her self anger.

"But... I want more..." Amy sighed quietly.

"I'm... not selfish, am I?"

(…)

Amy stood to leave.

She turned and looked at the bustle of the city.

Amy trudged on towards the crowd of people too busy to notice her.

Nothing eventful happened for a few steps until a loud boom wretched open the sky.

Amy turned her head up in time to see the lightning fading.

Another flash bloomed across the clouds and was followed by yet another boom.

Amy stared up at the dark clouds with their dancing lights of power.

A solitary raindrop fell and landed squarely on her forehead.

The people moving as oblivious figures suddenly began to notice.

Bustling interrupted they all ran for cover and a few opened umbrellas.

Amy simply shook it off and kept walking, she couldn't care right now.

As she walked on, the rain drenching her, Amy though about why she was unhappy.

"He said he loves me, but that was over three months ago..."  
"But he still said he loves me, and it did make me nearly melt when he said it..."

"And that was three months ago, since then nothing has changed, things haven't gotten more involved."

"Did I expect them too though?" Amy stopped at this.

Her step returned a moment later.

Amy looked up and realized she was still a good ten minutes away.

She had been walking the wrong way.

Suddenly Amy began to notice the rain.

A cold chill crept over her.

Amy began to run, her wet quills feeling like dead weight.

In her hurry Amy misstepped and lost her balance.

"Ah" Amy breathed as she began to fall through the air.

She braced herself for the cold hard pavement but instead she felt a cool wind and then a warm pressure on her arm.

"Huh" Amy said seeing she had stopped falling.

"Watch it there Amy" Sonic said with his trademark grin.

"Sonic?" Amy asked curiously.

"I wanted to make sure you got home before the rain got too heavy, guess I was a bit too late."

Sonic pulled Amy back to her feet and stood there with her.

Amy jumped forward and Sonic's arms comforted her as she locked lips with Sonic.

He added his to the fray and both were soon pulling the other closer.

"Sonic?" Amy said softly into his ear as they began to pull away.

"Yes Amy?" He said while running his fingers through her quills.

"Can you take me home... or better, how about your place?"

Sonic seemed to ponder this for a while.

"Come on Sonic... I'm waaiiiiiiting" Amy said mocking him.

Sonic simply looked to the sky before gathering Amy in his arms.

"Hold on tight"

(…)

Boom.

They were off, tearing through the streets so fast there was smoke coming from the rain as it hit the ground.

Amy held herself closer to Sonic, she only remembered a few times when they had gone this fast and still those cases it was normally something of importance.

Amy nuzzled closer, her heart betraying her earlier thoughts.

"Oh come on Amy, one moment you are angry, then confused, and now you are happy?" She heard herself yell inside her head.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm with Sonic aren't I?" She turned against herself.

Amy felt herself coming up with another argument but her thoughts were soon lost.

"Ah" Amy said without meaning to as she felt Sonic speed up.

Sonic looked down with concern on his face, "You ok Amy?"

"Yes, sorry, just startled a bit" Amy said cursing at herself for the outburst.

"Sorry" Sonic said as Amy felt him speed up again.

"Um, Sonic, why do you keep speeding up?

Sonic chuckled a little bit before he answered.

"Haven't you noticed? It's raining" He said with his smile beginning to grow.

"All the more reason to take it slow right?" Amy said with a tinge of worry.

"Normally, but this is one big storm..." Sonic said without a hint of slowing down.

"All the more reason to take it slow right?" Amy repeated with an air of concern.

"Yes, but this is worth the risk" Sonic's grin was wider than ever.

"Falling and sending us both across the ground at speeds over the speed of sound?" Amy said with genuine worry in her voice.

"Heh, Ames, just look at the rain, and not at me for a minute" Sonic said still keeping his grin.

Amy blushed a little before she listened and turned to look.

What she saw amazed her so much she was left speechless.

The raindrops were falling at their same rate, but compared to how fast they were moving they were quiet literally frozen midair.

The drops of water were hanging there for mere milliseconds before they whisked away but it was still an amazing effect.

The rainbow shone through the water and cast all the world into an aura of every color imaginable.

"Running in the rain, it's best done at high speeds" Sonic said as he brought them to a stop.

Amy was panting heavily still unable to speak.

"Sonic, that was amazing... is it like that every time?" Amy asked once her breath had returned.

"No, This was different" Sonic said with his grin fading a bit.

"Different?" Amy asked afraid of the answer.

"It was different because I got to share it with you" Sonic said as he softly set Amy down.

Amy felt her feet hit the ground and then her lips ignite.

Sonic had her with only her feet on the ground, leaning back into his arms as he kissed her.

"I was going to wait for our date tomorrow but the rain changes things." Sonic said as their embrace ended.

Amy was confused as he slowly pulled her to a stand.

"Amy, will you" Sonic started then was gone in a flash.

Amy fell forward a bit in the sudden absence.

"What?" Amy said in confusion as she stumbled forwards.

Looking around Amy saw that she was up on a mountain, in the middle of nowhere, the closest thing was some thrice accursed desert a good bone-liquifying drop down from the ledge she was next to.

Amy began to cry, "He left me, he just left me..."

Amy's crying however lasted only long enough for one tear to form.

This was due to her looking down at the vast desert and seeing huge clouds of dust begin to fly.

A second went by and the cloud cleared revealing a large trench in the desert.

Amy was puzzled until all the cloud cleared away.

In the desert, written in the dirt, was two words, two words that let that one tear begin to roll down her face.

Sonic reappeared in a quick gust of wind.

He looked at Amy for a moment before kneeling.

In his hand now sat a velvet black box.

Amy reached forward and opened the box.

As she stood there marveling at it, that sole tear had finally reached its' destination and it proceeded to fall squarely on the diamond.

Amy blinked as the tear splashed off the ring now in her hand.

"Yes" Amy said with more tears starting to form.

Sonic and Amy embraced with flaring passion as Amy slipped on her new engagement ring.

Down in the desert, written by feet moving many times faster than the speed of sound, were those two words.

"Marry Me" They said, completing Sonic's words from earlier.

Sonic and Amy broke from their kiss several moments later.

"Sonic?" Amy said still looking strait into his eyes.

"Yes Amy?" Sonic said returning her gaze.

"Can your new bride-to-be request a gift?"

"Anything in the world Amy"

"Let's go for another run" Amy said putting her head against his chest enjoying his presence.  
"In the rain?" Sonic asked as he began to gather Amy in his arms.

"You read my mind"

Boom.

They were gone.

(…)

**Hey, all of you, go check out SilverDawn2010, she is seriously amazing when it comes to stories and I am honored to be doing a request by her. **

**So if any of you liked this story, thanks to SilverDawn are required.**

**Here is too another great author, now seriously, I don't mind if you review, but you need to go check her stuff out.**

**Oh and next chapter soon.**


	2. Slow Heartbeat

**Ok, time for an apology, last week was one of my busiest weeks ever and I didn't have much time to work on this but here it goes.**

**Oh and ages, Sonic is 18 and Amy is 15, that means about 3 years have gone by so keep that in mind.**

**(…)**

Chapter 2 - Slow Heartbeat

(…)

Sonic and Amy arrived at Sonic's house in a matter of moments.

"You sneak" Amy said as he set her back on her feet.

"What?" Sonic said with a slight chuckle.

"You took the long way" Amy said while moving closer.

"Is that a problem" Sonic said raising his arms to embrace Amy.

"No..." Amy breathed before the two locked lips.

Amy felt her the warmth of his body, the soft flesh of his lips against her own, and Sonic's ever beating heart.

"It is always so fast" Amy thought in her subconscious.

They separated as their lungs strained.

"Amy, we should probably get you dried off" Said Sonic as he noticed her soaked dress.

"I'm not that wet" Amy said in vain.

"We were watching the rain, not avoiding it Ames" Sonic said while ringing out one of his gloves for emphasis.

"Oh fine, but I have to do something so you go take a shower" Amy said expecting resistance.

"Very well" Sonic said simply.

"Whoa whoa whoa, You, Sonic The Hedgehog, just fine with getting wet all of a sudden?" Amy asked quizzically.

"Hey, I don't need to swim to shower, it's not like i'm completely afraid of water, I mean were were just out in the rain." Sonic said while backing towards the bathroom.

Amy chuckled for a bit, "Well, time to get to work."

Amy checked the clock, it was only half past eight.

She headed for the phone, "Cream should still be up" Amy thought aloud.

Amy dialed as fast as she could.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up the other end.

"Hello Mr. Sonic" Amy heard from Cream.

"Cream, it's me"

"Oh, I was wondering what Sonic would be calling about, so what is up?"

"Guess"  
"Amy, you called me, just say it"

"Guess"

"Oh fine" Cream said before pausing to think.

"Well, you're calling from Sonic's house, you called me after dinner, and you want me to guess so..."

Amy hoped she would get it.

"Sonic did something romantic so now you're going to surprise him?"

"Cream" Amy giggled a little "You're half right"

"So what did he do?" Cream said seeming a little distracted.

"He proposed" Amy said and waited to hear Cream's response.

Thud.

"Cream?"

(…)

"Cream?" Amy repeated after hearing nothing.

"Cream?"

Then Amy heard a rustling at the other end of the line.

"Sorry Amy, I dropped the phone." Cream apologized.

"So what did you say, I think I misheard you"

Amy smiled, "You didn't, He proposed"

Amy waited for Cream's next words.

"OH-MY-GOSH-AMY-YOU'RE-GETTING-MARRIED!" Cream screamed into the phone.

"I KNOW!" Amy squealed back in delight as she lost the control she had been so busy trying to maintain.

The two volleyed words back and forth with increasing speed and pitch before Amy stopped them both dead.

"Cream, you need to see the ring!"

Cream gasped, "TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT"

"Well first he to- Hold on Cream I think he's out of the shower, I've gotta go" Amy said before hanging up the phone.

"Amy, I'm out of the shower" Sonic called from down the hall while grabbing a towel.

Amy took her opportunity and snuck into his bedroom.

She hid next to the door with her hammer raised.

Sonic rushed in and threw the towel into a small hamper.

"Dry already Sonic?" Amy said surprising him.

"A-Amy" Sonic said whirling around.

"What's with the hammer?" Sonic asked with genuine worry.

Amy hefted it then swung with all her might.

Sonic dodged the blow by springing backwards but was soon met with another problem.

Amy hadn't aimed at him and had instead hit the door hard enough to make the lock spring into place.

"Amy?" Sonic said preparing to bolt out the window.

Amy calmly tossed her hammer towards Sonic.

"Hold this for me Sonic" Amy said casually like nothing was up.

Sonic barely had time enough to catch the hammer and set it down before he saw Amy lunge at him.

Amy tackled him down onto the bed, the two bouncing for a bit after impact.

"Amy what are you" Sonic got out as he felt Amy pulling his arm.

"Shhh" Amy said as she put her head down on his chest.

Sonic was too afraid to move.

"You hear that?" Amy said while pulling his hand atop where she had just been.

"Do you feel it?" Amy asked as she moved closer to his face.

"Umm do you mean my heartbeat?" Sonic asked as Amy looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, feel how fast it is?" Amy said her lips hanging over his.

Sonic nodded and gulped a little.

"This is how I feel around you"

Her lips brushed against his and they both embraced with passion.

Amy was in total control and she didn't hesitate to use that control.

A soft pass of her tongue on his lips caused them to open.

She held him down, will all her might, not willing to let him ever escape again.

Amy was soon annoyed as the need for air pulled them apart.

Both were laying there, panting as they stared into the other's eyes.

"Wow Amy" Sonic started while still panting.

"I don't know what that was, but I loved it" he finished as he went for another kiss.

Amy pulled back and smiled a bit seeing his face.

"That was called Amy Rose" she said before permitting the kiss.

The two laid there on the bed, kissing for as long as they could.

Soon the kisses turned to pants, then to cuddling, and eventually into sleep.

(…)

Amy woke late in the morning as the sun's rays already starting to rise high in the sky.

She stumbled as she came out of the bed before she turned and headed for the kitchen.

"What day is it?" Amy asked herself aloud.

"I think it must b" She started before she bashed her head into a wall.

"AH" Amy said as she fell backwards.

"You're at Sonic's, he doesn't have a door where you do" Amy heard her conscious pipe up from behind the pain.

Amy sat rubbing her head for a moment before she noticed something odd on her finger.

"Huh" she squeezed out as she realized the object was a ring.

The next moment Amy felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok Amy?" Sonic said as she sat there.

Amy looked up at him and a wave of memories came flashing back to her.

"Sonic..." Amy said with tears pulling at the corner of her eyes.

"Amy?" Sonic said slightly concerned.

"We're engaged" Amy sobbed as she stood up.

"Of course Ames, I love you" Sonic said as he pulled her into a warm hug.

Amy sobbed quietly as she felt his heart pulsing through his chest.

Amy's tears soon stopped as she pondered it's slow rate.

"Sonic, Are you ok?"

Sonic looked down into her eyes before flashing his trademark grin.

"Course I am, why do you ask?" Sonic smiled while pulling Amy into a kiss.

Amy enjoyed the embraced and did her best to give her all as well.

When the embrace finally ended Amy's head came to rest once again on Sonic's chest.

"Your heart is beating so slow, you never go slow"

"I go slow when I want to, and right now, I want to go as slow as possible" Sonic said with another smile pulling at his face.

"That way, I get to spend more time with you" Sonic finished his grin.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted in glee as she hugged him tighter than she had in a long time.

"Ghak" Sonic's words were cut off along with his windpipe.

Amy released her grip a moment later as Sonic began to breath again.

"I'm sorry Sonic" Amy said feeling like she had several years ago.

"Don't be sorry Amy" Sonic said as he rubbed his throat.

"I love you the way you are" He finished as he returned to kissing her.

(…)

**Ok SilverDawn2010, hope this makes up for the wait.**

**Once again, everyone, if you liked this go to her page, she is amazing, don't even doubt it.**

**Like I said above, last week was really busy and i'm sorry that it took so long but it's your fault SilverDawn.**

**Yes yours, if you hadn't given me such a good gift in that chapter I wouldn't of needed several days to think of something good enough for this chapter.**

**Anyway, another chapter soon... I hope... **


	3. Word's Out

**Ok, my immaturity sparked a little last chapter when I blamed SilverDawn for holding me up but I must apologize.**

**In truth I had just and I mean just gotten a job and since I have had very little time to work on this.**

**Oh and a certain reviewer had a problem with Amy being married at fifteen, to him I have something to say that I thought most people would of thought of by now.**

**They are not human, their lifespans are most likely different, due to this they could age faster and thus fifteen years could allow them to age by even 30 years compared to us.**

**In short, fifteen in hedgehog years is more than old enough to be married, deal with it.**

**Sorry SilverDawn, and now on with the story.**

Chapter 3 - Words out

Amy had an involuntary shiver go through her body, she was really missing the warm bed.

"Cold Ames?" Sonic said while pulling her closer.

"A little bit" Amy said while pulling at Sonic as well.

"Heh" Sonic breathed while disappearing from Amy's hands.

"Auh" Amy let out without meaning to as she saw him go.

Amy was about to stand up and grab her hammer when Sonic returned with a large blanket billowing behind him.

"What, I was cold too" Sonic said with a grin while wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Well aren't you going to share?" Amy said as she shivered again.

"Why? I'm already warm" Sonic said playfully with his grin showing.

Now Amy did grab her hammer.

She bounced it against her palm before charging at Sonic.

Sonic smiled as she ran at him.

Amy raised her hammer for the swing but the next minute she dropped it.

Her hammer bounced lightly on the floor as it's owner was encompassed in the warm blanket and an even warmer embrace.

Sonic now had Amy wrapped in his arms with the blanket draped over both of them as he stood behind her.

Amy turned her head to the right and her lips were met by his.

Amy felt her muzzle heat up with a blush from the unexpected kiss.

Sonic was enjoying his quick wit when he felt Amy throw more of herself into the kiss.

She turned to face him more directly and now it was Sonic who was blushing unexpectedly.

Amy flung all she could into the kiss as Sonic felt the pressure increase on his lips.

"Wow Ames, I never thought you could be so aggressive" Sonic panted as their lips parted.

Amy didn't respond with words choosing instead to kiss him again further making his point.

Sonic was practically pushed to to floor as bliss continued to emanate from his lips.

"And to think that I was afraid of you getting hurt by being with me" Sonic said with a slight chuckle.

Amy smiled a bit before she went in for a third kiss.

Now Sonic was pushed to the floor but the slight pain on the back of his head was ignored in favor of the sweet joy on his lips.

When they parted again Amy finally let up her assault and rested her head on Sonic's chest.

"I'm strong enough to take care of both myself and handle you" Amy said with a soft sigh as she nuzzled against his soft chest.

"Are you sure about the last part Amy?" Sonic said with a slight grin coming to his face.

"Are you sure about it?" Amy responded without moving her head.

Sonic tried to get up only to find himself pinned.

Looking to the left he saw the wall blocking off the exit.

Behind him was another wall, "Great, you got yourself into a corner"

He tried getting up again but Amy still had him pinned down.

His right was also blocked due to Amy being lying primarily on that side of him.

Sonic tried once more to get up and got a foot off the ground before he was pinned back down with a resounding "Umph."

"Ok, ok, you win" He finally said causing Amy to grin.

"Now for my reward" Amy said as she moved in for a kiss.

Sonic threw his all into the kiss in an attempt to regain some ground but Amy's next move surprised him.

Sonic felt as Amy wormed her tongue between his lips and soon found his own under attack.

He tried to fight back but it was useless and Sonic soon had to admit defeat.

Amy savored her victory and pulled at Sonic's head deepening the embrace.

They finally broke and Sonic let his head fall backwards as he panted heavily.

Amy was lying atop him confidently as she bounced with his heaving chest.

"You win" Sonic said before returning to his ragged breathing.

"So Sonic, once your breath is back think you can do me a favor?"

"Anything Ames" Sonic said preparing for another kiss.

Amy saw his lips move and she raised her finger to catch them.

"Can you drop me off at my apartment?" Amy said seeing Sonic's slight disappointment.

"Oh you're too cute to not reward" Amy said as she faked a sigh.

Sonic felt as Amy lightly kissed him leaving a taunting taste of herself on his lips.

"Your place you say" Sonic said as he bounded to his feet.

(…)

Amy closed the door behind her as Sonic ran off.

"I can't believe I'm going to be married..." Amy said as she glanced at the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to be married..." Amy repeated again as she tasted the words.

"I'm going to be married" She said one more time before she found she was liking the words.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED!" Amy screamed the full realization sending her spiraling around her apartment.

"I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED, I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED" She screamed again before she ran out of breath.

"AND TO SONIC!" She yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Amy fell on her couch and admired the ring on her hand.

"I'm going to be married to Sonic" She whispered to herself.

"I'm going to be marri"

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" Went Amy's answering machine shattering her thoughts.

Amy got up and headed to the machine with her hammer raised ready to bash it to bits.

"You have forty-two missed calls" blurted out the machine innocently enough for Amy to not destroy it.

"Forty-two?" Amy questioned as she thumbed through the caller Id.

When Amy was done there were only three people that had called.

Twelve calls were from Cream, Amy would have to call her back soon.

Fifteen more were from Tails and marked with a large B, Blaze must have sent them.

Amy looked at the last calls and noticed the last fifteen were from Rouge and most were marked urgent.

Amy picked up the phone and called Rouge first.

"Hello?" Amy said after hearing a click on the other end.

"AMY! I heard the news, congratulations." Rouge jumped in from the other end.

"Really? Already?" Amy said surprised.

"Yes, Cream told me all about it, well what little she knew, she was supposed to call you to find out more."

"That must be what she called about, hold on let me get her on the line."

Amy called up Cream and got Vanilla at the other end.

"Hello Amy, Cream told me, congratulations, I knew you would get him one day" Vanilla chimed in cheerily.

"Hello Mrs. Rabbit, do you know if Cream is home?" Amy asked with Rouge waiting patiently.

"Oh she is at Tails right now, I could take a message for her though"

"Thank you but I will just call her there" Amy said while quickly dialing Tails' house.

"That one must be following in your footsteps Pinkie" Rouge said once Vanilla was off the line.

Amy ignored the comment as the phone was answered.

"Uh, Hello Amy" Tails said from the other end.

"Tails, is Cream there? Oh and can you patch us through to Blaze?"

"Um, sure just a minute" Tails said while running to set up the machine.

"AMY!" Cream entered the conversation.

"Cream, Rouge is here too, you both called and i'm guessing it's about the same thing." Amy explained while Cream and Rouge exchanged polite hellos.

"I told Blaze too if that's ok Amy"

"Thanks Cream, Tails is getting her on the line now"

"I wish that Blaze would come visit our dimension more, it's always such a hassle for us to get a message through to them... but at least it's easy for them to send them back" Cream said thinking out loud.

"I know Cream but Blaze is busy running her kingdom... and our dimensions only aline for... what did Tails say, four months at a time?" Amy asked trying to remember the last part.

"uh, oh wait Tails says he got the machine up" Cream said before another click was heard.

"Hello?" Blaze popped in with a small crackle at the end of her words.

"Blaze" Amy and Cream said at the same time.

"Amy, Cream told me you're getting married, so spill"

"Yes Pinkie, I think it's time you told us all" Rouge said speaking up.

"Oh yes I should, sorry I guess I didn't expect everyone to know so soon, guess I have you to thank for that Cream"

"Heh, Sorry Amy but you sort of left me hanging so I had to do something... and I couldn't reach you"

Amy sighed before she began her story.

Rouge eventually put the phone on speaker and settled down so she could listen better.

Cream was busy listening intently while sneaking glances at a certain fox who was busy working.

Blaze was doing her best to listen through the static that was accompanied with the whole dimension hopping signal thing.

Eventually Amy came to a stop and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Amy" Blaze started, "I can pop into your dimension tomorrow and we can all talk about this in person, till then the static is starting to hurt my ears"

Everyone agreed and until the next day they all went to sleep.

Amy was the last to go to sleep however as she laid there in bed with so many things in her head.

They were overwhelming her and although she was tired Amy was having a hard time settling down.

"Heh, settling down, with Sonic... I guess the word's out" Amy breathed as she relaxed with a soft smile and drifted off to sleep.

(…)

**I must apologize again since this chapter isn't much for the wait that you all went through.**

**I stayed up most of the night and it is now... 11:35 here and I must say goodnight.**

**HEY, ALL OF YOU, GO CHECK OUT SILVERDAWN2010, don't even think about ignoring this line, go now... or leave a review but seriously go... why are you still here?**


	4. Dates

**Chapter 4, not much to say.**

**Anyone that has read Don't Forget Your Duty or I'm Not Good With Rewrites will see something I implemented in both.**

**Once you are done reading this go check out SilverDawn2010, she wanted this story so thank her.**

**And I can't match your speed SilverDawn but I won't hesitate to put up a fight...**

**Now here we go...**

Chapter Four - Dates

Amy had already prepared for everything.

Tails would drop Blaze and Cream off and Rouge said she had her own way to get there.

Looking over her apartment everything was in place perfectly.

Amy was about to sit down and wait when she heard a knock at the door.

Rouge and Shadow stood outside the door with the latter looking rather cross.

As Amy opened the door she heard Shadow mutter "I'm not a damned taxi."

"Rouge come in, Shadow can come in too if he wants" Amy said but already she saw his snarl starting to form.

"No, I'm going home, and back to sleep" Shadow spat the last part at Rouge.

"You mean back to my place, where you don't have to pay for anything" Rouge corrected him as she entered Amy's.

Shadow uttered a low growl before Rouge turned to him.

"Oh, and Shadow, pick up at seven"

"I'm not a damned taxi... CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow said disappearing but slipping in a "Fine" at the end.

"What was that about" Amy asked as Rouge went to sit down.

"Oh funny little thing about the Ultimate Life Form, he has a safety feature that if he is attacked while he is sleeping he teleports to wherever he was thinking" Rouge took a sip of the drink Amy had just handed her.

"So I whispered your address a few times then I plopped an emerald in his hand and kicked him in the shin... while he was still asleep" Rouge added the last part faking innocence.

"Wow Rouge... So I take it that Shadow is staying with you... Anything going on between you?" Amy asked with a small spark in her eye.

"Shadow is staying with me... and Omega... of course Omega at least does something." Rouge said with a small frown.

"So what, are you going to kick him out or something?"

"No... I have my plans for Mr. Ultimate Life Form." Rouge said with a dark smile pulling at her features.

"Rouge... what do you mean by"

A knocking came from Amy's door cutting her off.

Amy got up and opened the door to find Cream and Tails hand in hand with a rather pale looking Blaze next to them.

"Cream, Blaze, So glad to see you" Amy said going to hug both of them.

Cream broke from Tails hand and returned the hug while Blaze seemed to stand there for a moment.

"Blaze, is something wrong?" Amy asked seeing her not moving.

"No... No..." Blaze responded but she didn't really seem like she was all there.

"I just... didn't expect... we flew here... Tails' plane... I just didn't... I really need to go sit down." Blaze finally said after stammering for a minute.

Blaze went inside and Cream followed for a moment before turning back to Tails.

She ran forward and seemed to hesitate for a moment before kissing him square on the lips.

"I'll see you thursday" Cream said before returning inside Amy's and shutting the door.

Amy looked out the peephole in her door and saw a rather stunned Tails standing there and slowly nodding his head.

"Wow Cream... working on Tails are we?" Amy said with a slight smile.

Cream blushed slightly but didn't bother denying it.

"Amy, we are here for your engagement, so lets see the ring" Cream changed the subject perfectly.

"Yes Amy, I came from another dimension and a plane ride, so why don't I see any ring on your tail?" Blaze said getting up from the couch.

"On my tail?" Amy asked a bit confused.

Blaze stared at her for a moment, "Oh, different dimension thing I guess, so where do you wear wedding rings in this world?"

Amy held up her hand for all to see the ring on her hand.

Rouge grabbed her arm and examined the gem.

"Nice cut, fairly expensive, very good shine, this could fit in with my collection even" Rouge said before releasing Amy's arm.

"Don't get any ideas now Rouge" Amy joked.

(…)

"So do you have a date set yet Amy?" Cream asked as she took her eyes off the ring.

"Um actually I have no idea... I would really need Sonic here to help with that." Amy said with a small frown on her face.

Cream was about to say something when her ears seemed to pick up.

"Did anyone just hear that?" she asked while looking at the window.

"Hear wha..." Rouge started before he ears seemed to twitch.

"That" Cream said as she opened the window.

"What is it Cream?" Amy asked moving towards the window.

"It sounds like a really high pitched whistling..." Cream said lifting her ear to listen better.

"Can either of you tell me if it sounds like it's getting closer?" Amy asked while leaning out the window.

"What are you doing?" Blaze said thinking of the five stories between them and the ground.

"Just tell me when it comes closer" Amy said pulling out her hammer.

"Here it comes" both Cream and Rouge said in unison and Amy took aim before throwing her hammer at a spot on the sidewalk.

Amy watched as the hammer suddenly spiraled upward once it was about four feet from the ground.

Next to the hammer was a sprawling blue figure.

The blue figure grabbed the hammer, shook his head, and was gone in an instant.

Amy was already headed for the door when everyone heard a knocking.

She opened the door and Sonic stood there with Amy's hammer in one hand and his head in the other.

"I think you dropped this Ames" Sonic said rubbing his sore head.

"Good your here Sonic" Amy said grabbing his arm and pulling him in.

"What" Sonic said as he looked around and saw all the girls staring at him with smiles.

"So Big Blue, finally got the courage?" Rouge said her smile getting bigger.

"huh" was all Sonic could say still confused.

"Sonic, the girls here are going to help us decide on a wedding date" Amy said embracing Sonic from behind.

"I would say that it's a bit fast to be doing that but coming from me it would be redundant wouldn't it" Sonic said turning to kiss Amy.

Amy returned his kiss for a moment before the two were broken apart by a small "ahem" by Rouge.

"This is planing for the wedding, the honeymoon is after" Rouge said causing both the hedgehogs to blush.

"Sorry Rouge but hedgehogs are such good kissers" Amy said leaning her head on Sonic.

"Really good" Blaze said not realizing she was thinking aloud.

Everyone turned to look at her and Blaze blushed a little as the realization hit her.

"Well that says something" Rouge said eyeing both Blaze and Sonic.

"Why are you looking at... Rouge I haven't ever kissed Sonic" Blaze said as she followed her gaze.

"What's wrong with Sonic" Amy said in a small flare of temper.

"N,nothing... i've kissed a hedgehog before just not Sonic..." Blaze said afraid of where this was going.

"So you have a hedgehog boyfriend then?" Cream said speaking up.

"And you have a fox boyfriend, is something wrong with that?" Blaze said a bit harsher than she had meant.

"No not at all Blaze it's fantastic." Cream said un-phased.

"So will we get to meet this guy?" Amy asked still holding on to Sonic.

"Um... I'm not sure..." Blaze said not liking how this was now centered on her.

"Oh I know, all of you can be my bridesmaids and you will all need dates to add to Sonic's groomsmen." Amy said turning to Sonic.

"Hey i'm not too sure about that" Sonic began to say.

"I've got Tails" Cream said immediately.

"That works" Sonic said.

"I guess i'll drag Shadow there for laughs" Rouge said faking no emotion.

"Heh, that will be fun to see" Sonic commented warming up to the idea.

"So Blaze you can bring your boyfriend who is..." Amy lead on hoping to coax out an answer.

"His name is Silver" Blaze said with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh hey... isn't that the guy with the mind powers?" Sonic asked trying to remember.

"Yes, the one I talked about when we were chasing down those pirates..." Blaze said deciding to just go all in at this point.

"That works... so what was this about a date?" Sonic said bringing the conversation back to the point.

(…)

"Well for a date, we would first need a place so that we can figure out the best time." Rouge said surprising everyone.

"What?" She said as everyone stared at her.

"Nothing Rouge, we just didn't expect you to know so much about weddings" Amy said still getting over the shock.

"I've been to hundreds of weddings Pinkie" Rouge said sitting back in her chair.

"Like whose?" Amy asked curious as too who it could be.

"Oh nobody we would know, most of them were those couples that you could already tell were going to break up right before the ceremony" Rouge said rather calmly.

"Thats rather sad" Cream said looking down at her feet.

"Not really, they fight, the ring gets thrown at the grooms head, and I pocket it when it bounces... a win win for everyone" Rouge finished with a smile.

Everyone looked at her with a rather shocked expression.

"Better in my collection then bashing on some idiot's head" Rouge said putting her hands up.

"Ok back to topic... I have an idea for a place" Sonic said surprising them all.

"Hmm?" Rouge said shocked a little, Blaze just looked up curiously, and Cream turned her head up from her feet.

"Never Lake, below Little Planet" Sonic said causing Amy to hug him tighter than before.

Blazed turned to Cream as Sonic's windpipe was restricted and asked, "Where is Never Lake?"

"It's where Amy and Sonic first met, Amy won a contest to spend a day adventuring with Sonic and then she got kidnapped by one of Eggman's robots." Cream explained smiling a little at the romance in the place.

"Sonic saved her and the world and Amy's heart was his ever since" Cream finished with her smile still there.

"OH SONIC THAT'S PERFECT" Amy squealed in delight before she released him.

Sonic was on the floor coughing for a moment before he ran to the opposite side of the room.

"Sonic?" Amy asked wondering why he was over there.

"And as for a date, how about November 19th?" Sonic asked and immediately dodged Amy's tackle.

The two hedgehogs raced around Amy's apartment for a while as Blazed turned back to Cream.

"I'm guessing it's the day they met hun" Rouge said saving Cream from answering.

"Uah" Everyone heard from Sonic and then a thud as Amy caught him.

"SONIC YOU'RE SO ROMANTIC!" Amy screamed loud enough that Cream and Rouge fell out of their chairs from the sound.

"Hmm..." Blaze said turning her head down.

"What is it Blaze" said Cream as she stood up rubbing her aching ears.

"I want to check something" Blaze said pulling out a small pocket sized calender.

"Thats perfect timing" Blaze said looking up, "Our dimensions will be alined for whole month so I'll still be able to come."

"Four months to plan a wedding..." Sonic said causing them all to stop.

"Rouge, go into my closet and grab the blue file from the cabinet in there" Amy said still holding Sonic down.

Rouge returned in a moment with a huge folder in her hand, "How old is this thing Pinkie, I think I'm going to catch the plague"

"I started it back on November 21st, two days after we met" Amy turned to Sonic as she finished the last part.

"All this" Blaze asked eyeing the large stuffed folder.

"I've been adding to it ever since. All we need for a wedding is in there, we just call them all up and things are set" Amy said finally letting Sonic up.

"Go into the small green folder inside and there should be a page of the places listed and their rates as of last month..." Amy turned and saw Rouge, Cream, and Blaze starring at her with dropped jaws.

"I like to keep things ready..." Amy said defensively feeling a small blush trying to emerge.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Sonic said spinning Amy around and kissing her.

"Awe" Cream said as she saw Amy's muzzle begin to match her quills.

"Alright then, girls, you have your dates and, Sonic, we have ours" Amy said before returning to the embrace.

(…)

**Hey, hope you like the chapter.**

**EVERYONE! Go check out SilverDawn2010, She is amazing and you should all read her stuff, or just thank her for the story.**

**Ok, I used the release date of the american version of Sonic Cd for the date so that isn't just out of the blue.**

**Seeing as how Sonic 06 got erased from the timeline Sonic hasn't technically met Silver except in the Sonic Rivals story-lines and I know NOTHING about those so I didn't use them.**

**I checked my Cd Manual and found that the lake is named Never Lake so that name isn't out of the blue either.**

**As for any other notes to add... please review... or just go check out SilverDawn2010 already... I wasn't joking go already.**

**Till next chapter I guess that is it.**


	5. What?

**Another chapter is here.**

**This will mainly be a comedy chapter but there will be romance, if not in a roundabout manner.**

**Also there will be no DIRECT SonicXAmy in this chapter other than what has already been established or what will be implied.**

**Sorry if that is a problem but I hope you people can still enjoy this chapter.**

**Here you go SilverDawn2010, your story goes on.**

Chapter Five - What!

Rouge called her club at a little past six, it would take Shadow another hour to come get her there and Amy didn't need to watch the two hedgehogs kissing for an hour.

"HELLO MADAME ROUGE, WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE" came from the other end.

Rouge smiled a bit at Omega's monotone as he answered the phone.

"Tell Shadow he needs to... do an extraction in dangerous territory, use my current location as the coordinates Omega" Rouge said with a devious smile pulling at her features.

"AFFERMATIVE" Omega relayed as he hung up the phone.

Rouge tapped her foot four times before a bright flash came from next to her.

"Rouge?" Shadow called before seeing her next to him.

"Omega said this was important" Shadow said seeing he had been tricked.

"This is important, I have an assignment and I need you to take me back home fast so I can get on it" Rouge said with a serious face.

Shadow didn't bother objecting and grabbed Rouge by the arm, "CHAOS CONTR"

"Oh and Shadow you're coming to a wedding" Rouge said calmly as Shadow began.

"Rol WHAT?" Shadow finished before they dissapeared.

"A WEDDING? What do you mean a wedding?" Shadow yelled at a smiling Rouge.

"A WEDDING IS A CEREMONY USED BY CARBON BASED LIFE FORMS TO JOIN THEIR LIFE SPANS" Omega said as he entered the room.

Shadow turned and looked at Omega for a moment as Rouge stifled her laughter.

"IS MY DATABASE FLAWED?" Omega asked before shutting down to do a diagnostic.

"I said I had an assignment and I do, I'm a bridesmaid for the wedding so I need a date" Rouge said acting like it was an everyday conversation.

"How is this an assignment?" Shadow had returned to his normal tone but he seemed rather cross.

"Well, unless you have a hidden stash around here you will need a tux" Rouge said with a soft smile.

"I'm not going, get some poor guy off the club floor or one of your bouncers but I'm not going" Shadow said turning to walk from the room.

"Funny, you didn't bother to ask who was getting married" Rouge said but Shadow kept walking.

"I never know the people who you steal the rings from" Shadow said as he rounded the corner.

"But I'm not going to steal the ring, and you do know the people there" Rouge said and heard Shadow stop.

Shadow backed up to the door and turned to Rouge, "I'm listening... for now"

"The wedding is for Sonic and Amy" Rouge said as Shadow started to come back into the room.

"Sonic eh, it could be fun to see that" Shadow said as he sat down.

Rouge smiled, "like taking a diamond from a jewelry store" she thought to herself.

"Well then we need to get you a tuxedo" Rouge said with a smile.

"Do I really? I mean I am the Ultimate Life Form, why do I need anything?" Shadow said

"Because for the Ultimate Life Form you are still a hedgehog going to a hedgehog wedding"

"So that means we go by their rules, trust me if it was my wedding it would be my call" Rouge said her smile fading for the first time.

"And what kind of wedding would that be?" Shadow asked laughing a bit.

"well it wouldn't be by some lake like those two are planning, it would be in this amazing cave up in the mountains. The soft water dripping slowly adding to the effect and the gems in the cave wall are absolutely amazing." Rouge said surprising Shadow.

"You have this thought out don't you, I mean if you already have the perfect place in mind" Shadow said a slight smile pulling at his features.

"Well a girl does need to plan ahead Shadow" Rouge said in a way that made Shadow uneasy.

"But I guess you will find that out soon enough" Rouge added as she flew out of the room.

"What!" Shadow exclaimed as he ran after her.

"MY DEFFINITION WAS CORRECT" Omega said as he rebooted.

"ROUGE, SHADOW?"

(…)

Blaze and Cream watched as Shadow and Rouge disappeared in a flash.

"Did they know we were here" Blaze asked turning to Cream.

"Probably not" Cream said as she lead Blaze towards the stairs.

"So um Cream, is Tails picking us up?" Blaze said paling a bit.

"Actually no, I don't want to impose to much on him, so we can just take the train"

Blaze heaved a sigh of relief as the two headed out of the apartment building.

"So what is Mr. Silver like Blaze" Asked Cream innocently.

"Um..." Blaze blushed a little, "It's hard to describe what he is like if you don't know him..."

"Every time you're with him you feel so different and then when you aren't with him you don't want to feel normal" Cream said surprising Blaze.

"Exactly" Blaze said noticing Cream had a slight blush too.

"How long have you and Tails been together then Cream" Blaze said feeling a bit odd for intruding.

"Remember the first time we met Blaze, after you saved me Tails came over to make sure I was ok... after that it just sort of happened..." Cream was smiling and Blaze could understand why.

"Silver was the same way... he was just there... and things went on from there." Blaze couldn't believe she was opening up so much... but then again Silver had changed her and Cream was one of her first real friends.

The two were blushing softly and smiling as they got on the train.

They didn't really talk much about anything on the train.

Eventually their stop came and both got off.

"Are you going to come with me to Tails' for the warp home?" Blaze asked Cream as they descended the stairs of the train station.

"I better not... I think he's still dazed from the kiss earlier" Cream said with a faint smile.

"Was that the first time you kissed him like that?" Blaze asked remembering his look.

"The... fourth time..." Cream said her blush returning.

"Cream, I told you about the time that Tails and Sonic came to my dimension didn't I?" Blaze asked as Tails' house came into view.

Cream nodded.

"Did I tell you that he seemed a bit anxious to get back home?" Blaze saw Cream turn to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Cream said looking at Blaze.

"I think he wanted to get home to see you again" Blaze said as they climbed the steps to Tail's workshop.

Cream smiled and Blaze knocked on the door.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to come?" Blaze said remembering Cream's words from before.

"I changed my mind... besides I need a date for the wedding" Cream smiled at the last part.

Blaze was a bit unnerved at Cream's look, "How much time have you been spending with Amy?"

"What do you mean" Cream said returning to her normal self.

"Uh never mind"

(…)

Blaze stepped through the machine as Cream and Tails headed into the next room.

She grimaced as the strange feeling of being pulled apart came over her.

Blaze's feet never left the ground but she felt her head being torn apart.

The next moment Blaze felt normal again and looked out into a small lab with a white mouse peering at her.

"Princess Blaze, You're back, this is great, stupendous, extraordinary" The mouse said rambling on.

"Coil..." Blaze said calmly trying to make the mouse calm down.

"Coil" Blaze said a bit more loudly than before.

"COIL" Blaze yelled finally able to make the mouse calm down.

"Yes your majesty?" Coil said his tail twitching back and forth.

"It was just another trip, the machine levels were normal and the times were alined, there was nothing to worry about." Blaze said as the mouse checked to make sure the levels were still normal.

"Sorry your majesty it's just that Shock gets so worried and sometimes it comes on to me and..." Coil stopped himself from babbling.

"Um, have you seen my husband anywhere Princess Blaze?" Coil asked looking around.

Blaze looked around for the other mouse but didn't see anything.

"I'm sure Shock won't leave his husband alone for long, now I have things to do but thank you for your time Coil"

"Play nice in here boys" Blaze said jokingly as she left the lab.

Those two were the most eccentric people she had ever met... but they were brilliant when it came to dimensional travel and without them the travel between them might not be possible.

Blaze got to the top of the stairs and was greeted by a full suit of armor.

Blaze just sighed and poked the armor in the middle of the back hearing a small yelp.

A small grey raccoon fell to the floor and the armor faded from existence.

"Thanks for the cover Mirage but it isn't necessary, nobody comes down here" Blaze said as she helped the attendant to her feet.

"I was just doing what I do best, doing something else" Mirage said making an illusion of her disappearing.

Blaze laughed a bit before she started walking away.

"Hey Blaze, wait up" Mirage said dropping the illusion and running after her.

"Mirage, have you seen Silver today?" Blaze asked as the raccoon caught up.

Mirage thought for a second before she answered.

"I know he wanted to go to the lab earlier but he saw a wall where he thought the door was so he gave up" Mirage said with a slight smile.

"You have too much fun with your powers" Blaze said with getting a glance from Mirage.

"Coming from the fireball queen?" Mirage said getting a slight laugh out of both of them.

The two walked on for a bit before Blaze had another question.

"Mirage do you think you can get me a meeting with the royal tailor?"

"Which one?" Mirage asked thinking of the twelve they had to keep up with all the staff and guards.

"The one that we use for my dresses" Blaze said not sure which one it was.

"For making the dresses or repairing them?" Mirage asked thinking of the three that were left.

"For the repairs, I need a suit made for someone" Blaze said.

"I'll call Fuchsia right away... she will need the person or their measurements to do it though" Mirage said curious as to why Blaze needed a suit.

"That is why I need to find Silver" Blaze said as she glanced down a hall as they passed.

"I'll get here as soon as I... I guess I don't need to, FUCHSIA" Mirage started then called to a small mountain of fabric.

A black koala girl popped her head out from around the pile in her hands, "Yes Ms. Mirage?"

"Oh and Princess Blaze" she added seeing Blaze standing their.

"I am in need of help Fuchsia, I need a suit made for my friend and other than the repairs to my gowns I have noticed flaws in the work of the other tailors" Blaze explained.

"Oh thank you Princess, I do my best to maintain your attire" Fuchsia blushed a little.

"Good, I will have the man in once I find him, I have an old suit of my fathers that just needs to be mended and made fit for a hedgehog."

Fuchsia was about to ask a question when she noticed they had reached Blaze's chambers.

"Oh and I need this dress made ready for a ceremony" Blaze said pulling out a dress and the suit she mentioned before.

"What kind of ceremony Princess, if I know the occasion it makes it easier for it to fit." Fuchsia explained hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds.

Silver walked through the door and saw the three girls standing there.

"Perfect, Silver, you and I are going to a wedding" Blaze said turning to the hedgehog.

"a wedd... WHAT!"

(…)

**wow that was a long chapter, ok, a lot of implied romance without there actually being that much, sorry but hey.**

**Yes I used Mirage from my SilverXBlaze Series but I didn't feel like making to many new characters.**

**Shock and Coil were just some eggheads I needed and yes both referred to the other as "Husband" so that means they are both guys, deal with it it's not like they are going to be a major part.**

**I took a bit of leeway with the story here but there should only be one more chapter like this although it will have MORE and I mean MUCH MORE romance in it.**

**EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT SILVERDAWN2010, NOW!**

**Yes, Now!**

**C'mon go...**

**Ok fine if you want to review it's ok but still go.**


	6. Little Bro

**SilverDawn, I have another chapter for you.**

**On a note, sorry but i'm squeezing in some Tails X Cream in this chapter as well.**

**Don't worry, Sonic X Amy fans there will be something for you.**

Chapter Six - Little Bro

Cream glanced over her shoulder and saw as Blaze disappeared through the machine.

"So what's up Cream" Tails said as they sat down on the couch.

"Well, I have a surprise... but you will have to wait to find out what it is" Cream suddenly got an idea and set it in motion.

"Awe why can't I just know now?" Tails asked as he leaned closer to Cream.

"Cause that wouldn't be any fun" Cream said as she jumped from the couch and raced out of the room.

Tails smiled lightly before racing after her.

"I've got you" he cried out as he jumped a... "A ficus"

"Not yet Miles" Cream said as Tails got off the ficus he had just tackled.

Cream jumped around the corner right before Tails got to his feet.

Tails sprang after her but when he got to the corner Cream wasn't there.

Tails slowed and walked cautiously and quietly, "If she can't hear me coming she can't run" he thought to himself.

Tails got in three steps before he stopped dead.

"I'm a rabbit, I can still hear you even when you think you're being quiet" Cream called cheerily.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Tails said trying to make her keep talking.

"Maybe" Cream responded stretching out the word.

Tails jumped and kicked off the wall not caring how loud he was now.

"I know this house better than you Cream" Tails said as he cornered Cream.

Cream backed up till she felt the wall behind her.

Tails was only a foot away and closing fast.

"I have you now" He said raising his arms to grab her.

Tails saw as Cream made a break for it.

He blocked her off but she didn't stop coming.

In his surprise Tails let his guard down.

The next moment he felt his lips ignite with heat.

Before Tails could react he felt the sensation leave him as well as Cream as she bounded around the corner.

"I know you better than this house though" Cream laughed as Tails stood there dazed.

Tails shook himself back to his senses, "hey get back here"

Tails ran after Cream but once again she had disappeared.

Then the sound of the door opening made Tails whip around.

Tails sprinted for the door and jumped at the figure there.

"Now I have you" Tails shouted as he flew through the air.

"auh" came from the startled figure as Tails and he crashed to the ground.

"Hey there little bro, talk about a warm welcome" Sonic said as he was tackled to the ground.

"Sonic" Tails said as he looked down at Sonic in astonishment.

"Hands off my boyfriend" Cream said as she floated down from the ceiling laughing.

"This wasn't what I had in mind" Sonic said as he got off the floor.

Sonic got up and looked at Cream then back to Tails.

"Um, I can go if I'm interrupting something" Sonic said raising his foot to go.

"No wait Sonic, I think it's better if you tell him" Cream said stopping Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic said looking at Cream confused.

Cream frowned a little before she held up her hand and tapped her third finger.

"Oh" Sonic said with Tails still looking confused.

"Am I missing something?" Tails said looking from the rabbit to the hedgehog.

Cream giggled a bit then walked over next to Tails.

"For now, Sonic, go ahead" Cream said grabbing Tails arm and leaning against him.

"Tails, I'm getting married" Sonic said causing Tails' eyes to go wide.

Tails didn't say anything, he just stood there for a moment.

Then he fell backwards before Cream or Sonic could catch him.

(…)

"TAILS" Cream was down next to him in an instant.

"Wow... that only happens when he is really surprised" Sonic said looking at the fainted fox.

Cream shook him gently till he started to stir.

"Uhhh, What happened" Tails said as he sat up.

"You fainted, and I'm getting married" Sonic said.

Tails looked to Cream to confirm what he had just heard.

Cream nodded as Tails looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm getting married to Amy, and you're going to be my best man"

"Thats amazing Sonic, congratulations... really, you want me to be your best man?"

"Oh course little bro, I wouldn't get Knucklehead" Sonic said with a grin.

"And you're going to be my date, I'm one of the bridesmaids" Cream said with her smile wide.

"I... wow... this is a lot to take in" Tails said looking around.

"Well, I guess you should know that the wedding is in four months" Sonic said putting his hand behind his head.

"Four months!" Tails turned to Sonic with his jaw hanging.

"Heh" Sonic said as he began scratching the back of his head.

Cream leaned forward and closed Tails' jaw with her finger.

"Yes he said four months so I'm going to have to get you ready" Cream said as Tails turned towards her.

Cream began to pull Tails to his feet.

"Well I guess I better get going, see you later little bro" Sonic said before disappearing out the door.

"Wait but I..." Tails sentence went unfinished as Sonic raced off.

"Four months..." Tails repeated as he got off the ground.

"Exactly, now come on" Cream said started to drag Tails towards the door.

"Wait what are you doing" Tails said as Cream pushed him towards the Tornado.

"We need to get you a suit, I need a dress, and lastly, target practice"

"Wait target practice?" Tails said turning to look back at Cream while starting the engine.

"Yes, target practice" Cream said as if it was some everyday thing.

"What for?" Tails asked without turning around.

"The wedding is in four months, I'm going to catch the bouquet" Cream said with a smile.

"Tails... Tails..." Cream leaned forward to tap him on the shoulder.

"He fainted again..." Cream thought out loud, and then "he's so cute when he's asleep"

(…)

Sonic stopped in front of Amy's door.

He knocked on the door lightly and smiled as he heard it unlock.

"SONIC" Amy jumped at Sonic locking him in a tight hug.

"Yes Ames" Sonic smiled as he returned the hug.

Amy looked up into his eyes and then glanced over his shoulder.

She saw the ring on her finger and she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw it gleam.

Turning back to Sonic Amy melted as she saw his eyes gleaming brighter.

"I love you" Amy said as her lips hovered next to his.

"And I love you" Sonic breathed as his lips moved even closer to her's.

Air was pushed aside as well as everything else when their lips met, passion flaring with every move.

Amy slowly backed up pulling Sonic with her.

Sonic moved his hand to Amy's head and softly brushed it through her quills.

Amy rejoiced in his touch as she wrapped her arms around him.

They broke from the kiss as air greedily pulled at their lungs.

"I can't believe we're getting married in four months" Amy said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know, I almost wish it was sooner" Sonic said while running his fingers through her quills softly.

"Sonic, do you always have to move so fast?"

"Not always" Sonic said as he moved in for another kiss.

Amy pushed Sonic back and laughed a little bit as he fell on the couch.

"You can wait can't you Sonic?" Amy said as she stood there.

"Fine" Sonic said as he sat there.

"Now what Amy" Sonic said with his trademark grin.

Amy didn't say anything, she just walked over, laid down across his lap, and matched his grin.

She laid there for a while before she felt a small shaking.

A while longer and the shaking became more pronounced.

Even longer and Amy was practically bouncing.

"Do you really have that hard of a time not running Sonic" Amy asked as she sat up.

"Sometimes, but I wasn't thinking of running" Sonic said pulling Amy closer to him.

"What were you thinking of then?" Amy let her guard down as she was cradled by his warm arms.

"Poor Tails" Sonic said causing Amy to look at him.

"He hasn't got a chance" Sonic continued

"With what?" Amy asked a bit disappointed.

"Cream" Sonic said as if it explained everything.

"I guess you're right there, I'm going to have fun at their wedding" Amy laughed as she laid back down across his lap.

"Now isn't that moving a bit fast Amy?" Sonic said looking down at her.

"No, besides I can tell what you were really thinking of" Amy said matching his grin again.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as Amy sat upon his lap.

"I saw how disappointed you were, and how soft you lips looked" Amy said so close to his face that Sonic could feel her breath on his neck.

Amy and Sonic embraced again, letting their world melt into the bliss on their lips.

Amy was enjoying the kiss when she felt a small shaking again.

Eventually it returned to the bouncing force it had been before.

Amy got up with a sigh pulling Sonic with her.

"Come on Sonic" Amy said pulling him to the door.

"lets go for a run" She finished seeing his smile widen.

"Alright, hold on" Sonic said sweeping her up in his arms.

The two kissed as Sonic held her in his arms, running out of the apartment and eventually the city.

(…)

**Ok, a little bit for everyone I hope.**

**I'm a bit short on time so I can't discuss much but here it goes.**

**Yes, i'm making Tails faint from big surprises, I did it in one of my other stories so why not here.**

**And don't tell me that Cream is supposed to be completely innocent, She's been spending time with Amy after all.**

**Not to mention it was romantic wasn't it I mean come on.**

**EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT SILVERDAWN2010, NOW!**

**Seriously she is amazing, go... go... go... review if you want but GO!**

**Till next chapter, This Kitsune is off to work.**


	7. Mutual Cause

**OK, I warped time once before when I moved this story three years from the game timeline.**

**Now I will warp time again... although slightly less then before.**

**So, its just a jump to the left, and then a step the the right.**

**Welcome to the wedding.**

**(…)**

Chapter Seven - mutual cause

A red echidna stood off to the side, grumbling to himself and watching the guests arrive.

"Leave it to Sonic to not invite me till there was only a month left" he muttered.

Rouge and Shadow arrived in a dress and suit that looked almost as expensive as the rest of the ceremony.

Knuckles hung his head hoping he wouldn't be seen.

His attire was an old ceremonial echidna gown, perfectly acceptable and appropriate for the ceremony, just not very up to date considering what everyone else was wearing.

"Oh, Knucklehead" Rouge called.

"Crud" Knuckles breathed as Rouge and Shadow approached.

"Why hello there Knuckles, I must admire your ability to wear such a thing" Rouge said winking slightly.

"It's a traditional garb, if anything what you are wearing is ridiculous" Knuckles spat back.

"Now now Knuckles, I know it must be traditional, I just hope that your date didn't wear something that clashes" Rouge shrugged off his anger and dropped the bomb.

"Date?" Knuckles was flabbergasted.

"Yes, didn't Sonic tell you, all the groomsmen and bridesmaids needed dates" Rouge faked concern.

"Don't worry, i'm sure your date will be along in a moment, well goodbye for now" Rouge said walking away with a large smile.

"That was evil of you" Shadow said speaking for the first time since he had gotten here.

"But fun" Rouge responded her smile growing wider.

"Hmph, Some things never change" Shadow said his face never changing from his frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rouge turned on Shadow but he just kept walking.

"Nothing" Shadow responded his expression never changing.

Rouge frowned for a bit before responding.

"Shadow, smile for once, it's a wedding, happy day all around" Rouge said as she caught up with him.

"I'll smile, i'm just saving it"

"Saving it, for what?" Rouge asked turning to Shadow again.

"For when Sonic does something stupid"

"It's his wedding day, I doubt he would try to do anything stupid"

"Ah thats right, it is his wedding day" Shadow said his smile faintly pulling at his lips.

Rouge noticed the small change in his face and gasped.

"And you said I was being evil"

"Hmph" Shadow went as his smile faded away.

(…)

Knuckles felt his temper flare as Rouge walked away.

"Who does she think she is saying I need a date" he thought aloud as he looked around.

"Wait... everyone has a date... except me... oh crud" Knuckles' temper turned to worry.

"This is going to be a long day..." He breathed accompanying it with a sigh.

Knuckles just ground his teeth and tried to distract himself by looking around.

Tails was over checking the sound system, with Cream darting between him and over to Amy's room.

Sonic was over at the entrance, greeting people as they came in.

Rouge and Shadow were standing by the gift table and seemed to be having quiet the conversation.

Knuckles turned back to the entrance and saw as Blaze walked in accompanied by a white-ish hedgehog.

Soon after came in a orange raccoon followed by a grey koala.

"Those two must be from Blaze's dimension" Knuckles thought to himself as they hovered around the cat and hedgehog.

Knuckles just turned his head down for a moment, "Even the people from another dimension got the part about the date"  
Knuckles laughed a little, "I'm going to kill that hedgehog on his wedding day"

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of shoes came into his vision.

Following them up he saw a long ornate garb similar to his own.

The colors were different but it was defiantly echidna garb.

"Hey there Knuckles" a familiar voice rang out from the figure.

"Shade?" Knuckles breathed as he looked up at her face.

"No, Ix, you know another echidna in this dimension?" Shade said while lightly punching Knuckles.

"Heh, I guess not" Knuckles said laughing a bit.

"Hey, did you miss the date part too?" Knuckles asked seeing nobody accompanying her.

"Date?" Shade said oblivious to it as well.

"You mean they didn't tell you either?" Knuckles really felt like punching Sonic now.

"Well... no..." Shade said with some worry on her features.

Knuckles saw as Shade's expression suddenly turned to one of calm.

"Um, are you ok Shade?" Knuckles asked startled at the sudden change.

"Well, it seems that we have a mutual problem" Shade said with a small smirk forming.

"Uh, I guess so" Knuckles said oblivious to where Shade was going with this.

"So..." Shade said smiling as she got closer.

"So..." Knuckles mimicked still not catching on.

"We have a mutual problem, so how about a mutual cause" Shade said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait what" Knuckles said ruining the mood Shade had been setting up.

"You needed a date, I needed a date, now neither of us needs a date" Shade said pulling Knuckles from where he was.

"Uh, oh" Knuckles said more to himself then Shade.

Knuckles looked over and saw Rouge with her jaw dropped.

"Come on I'm not a bridesmaid but Amy could still use the help, you help Sonic, he must be nervous" Shade said ordering him around.

"Where did Knuckles get a date like her" Rouge spat as she turned to Shadow.

"Heh, I guess you got outdone Rouge" Shadow said his faint smile returning for a moment.

"Never" Rouge breathed as she silently fumed.

(…)

"Blaze..." Silver asked a bit nervous around all these strange people.

"Yes Silver?" Blaze said turning to him.

He was stunning in that suit, Fuchsia had done a great job, he looked so handsome.

"This feels so strange, all these people, I should probably get Shock or Coil to send me back home" Silver said his head turning down.

"Don't you dare, you are my date and I have to go help Amy, why don't you get to know these people, or at least make sure Marine and Muzy don't get into trouble"

Silver sighed in defeat.

"Fine" He said moving to follow Marine who was talking to some fox.

Blaze found Cream sprinting out of a small lodge, "Cream, I made it"

"Yay, I knew you could, oh come on Amy needs our help" Cream began dragging Blaze with her.

Rouge and Shade were in the room with a rather calm Amy.

"What's wrong" Blaze asked as the girls turned to look at her.

"Nothing" Cream giggled while closing the door.

"Oh something is wrong Blaze, you need to point out your date" Amy said as a grin came to her.

"Uh, is this all it's about?" Blaze said sighing.

"Yes, now point him out" Amy said dragging her to the window.

"Come on, how many hedgehogs did you invite to this thing, it should be easy to spot him" Blaze said turning from the window.

"It would, but we don't need to look, it's more polite if you show us" Amy said taking turning Blaze back to the window.

Blaze sighed and raised her hand to point out the window, "He's over there"

"Ohh, he is quite the hedgehog isn't he" Amy said seeing Silver through the window.

"Wow Blaze, he is really handsome" Cream said smiling brightly.

"Not an echidna, but I see the charm" Shade said sneaking a peak.

"A good catch I say, though I'm not one for hedgehogs" Rouge said with just a hint of envy.

"Ahem" came from the corner of the room.

They all turned and saw Shadow standing in the corner.

"I find that comment out of place Rouge" Shadow said without looking up.

"Shadow, what are you doing here!" Rouge yelled at the previously unnoticed hedgehog.

"You dragged me here didn't you?" Shadow said his face expressionless.

"To the wedding yes, not in here!" Rouge yelled as she pushed Shadow out the door.

All of them sighed, minus Rouge.

"Hello, you must be Blaze, I'm Shade" Shade said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, although this dimension certainly has strange ways" Blaze said back a bit cheerier then usual for her.

"Um, we may be busted" Shade said looking over Blaze's shoulder.

"What do you mean" Amy asked following her gaze.

Cream popped up in front of the window then down just as fast, "Shadow is talking to Mr. Silver!"

"That can't be good" Rouge said as she thought about kicking a certain Ultimate Life Form.

"Oh no, he's spotted us" Amy said putting on a fake smile for the two hedgehogs looking at them.

Shadow just walked away from Silver and appeared to be laughing.

Then everyone by the window saw as Silver started to glow and float off the ground.

"What the?" Amy said looking at a flying hedgehog.

"He has psychic powers, flight, moving stuff with his mind, that kind of thing" Blaze said without looking out the window.

"Something's coming" Cream said jumping away from the window.

Indeed something was, a small green glowing projectile was speeding towards the window.

Everyone, except for Blaze, braced for the impact of the object through the window.

However the window just opened instead and in floated a bundle of five flowers.

The flowers separated and went to each of the inhabitants of the room.

Blaze smiled a little as she walked over to the window, "Thank you Silver" she called.

(…)

**Ok, no major romance but I hope the small Knuckles X Shade and Blaze X Silver thing is enough to bide you off for now.**

**The next couple chapters should have more romance as things move to the start of the ceremony and then on to things after.**

**EVERYONE, GO, go... go... why haven't you gone... go check out SilverDawn2010... **

**If it weren't for the end of her name... that would of rhymed... and I guess that is a hint for any of you that know me.**

**Lyrical moods never go unheard.**

**Goodbye for now.**


	8. Not Running Anymore

**Back to work.**

**There was only small things of romance in the other chapters so here you go, romance overdose I guess.**

**SilverDawn gave me several of these ideas but a few are my own or were expanded upon by me.**

**What that last sentence means is: SILVERDAWN2010 IS AWESOME!**

**Thanks to SilverDawn2010 for requesting this story, it's been fun.**

Chapter Eight - Not Running Anymore

Guests took their seats as the ceremony began.

Sonic stood at the altar, panicking so much he thought his quills would fall off.

The crowd was still winding down and tidbits of conversations flew through the air.

"Aye, let me do the ceremony mate!" yelled Marine from the guests but all she got was a stern look from Blaze.

"We're hardly at sea here" Silver whispered as Marine sat back down.

Sonic smiled lightly at the situation before he returned to panicking.

"Oh man, what have you done, she's your STALKER" Sonic waged a war in his head.

"She's not a stalker, she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with!"

"Not a stalker, she's followed me like crazy since we met"

"Followed you from love and devotion, and you feel the same now"

"No, I should have run, I aways run"

The world outside Sonic's head was still in motion and soon an organist started to play.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, the music is playing, come on, you can be half the world away before she hears it just run!"

"But she cares so much, can you really do that?"

"Can I..."

"All the love she has showed you, all the devotion and time she has given to you, and you feel the same"

"Do I..."

"Yes"  
"But shouldn't I run?"  
"No"

"But"

"NO"

"But... THAT'S IT, I'M OUT OF HE"

"Whoa" Sonic's thoughts concluded with this and the previous thought was unfinished.

The music had reached the ears of it's target.

She had made the short trip while Sonic had been wracking his brain and now Amy stood at the end of the isle.

Sonic was transfixed on her image, standing with the reflected light of the lake slowly revealing her as she drew closer.

"Whoa" Sonic's brain repeated before his last thought peaked through.

"That's it, I'm not going anywhere without her" Sonic thought with his jaw still dropped.

"Sonic..." Tails said tapping Sonic on the shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Tails asked seeing Sonic's face.

"Yes" Sonic said before Amy reached the altar.

Tails wanted to question Sonic further but a red-ish armadillo stepped forward to begin the ceremony.

Amy smiled deeply as she realized Sonic's gaze hadn't left her the entire time.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Amy asked not knowing of Tails' question from earlier.

"Yes" Sonic repeated chuckling lightly.

Mighty went on with the ceremony as the two whispered, "Love birds" he remarked under his breath.

Amy looked at Sonic worriedly for a moment before she saw his grin and her fear faded.

"What?" Amy asked without fear.

"We aren't married yet" Sonic said enjoying the look on Amy's face.

(…)

Amy felt herself squirming in her dress.

The gown was a snow white with a light pink trim accentuating it's features.

The short sleeves were welcomed in the warm breeze as was the heart shaped cutaway on her back, but the long gloves and flowing train were making her suffer in the heat.

No, it wasn't the heat.

It was her anxiety.

"Oh come on and get on with it already... Now I sound like Sonic" Amy blushed a little at her own thoughts.

"May I have the rings?" Mighty asked bringing Amy back to herself.

Cream stepped forward on Amy's side, as did Tails on Sonic's.

Both glanced at the other and blushed as they handed the rings to Mighty.

"Do you Sonic, take this hedgehog, Amy Rose, to be your wife? To comfort with your presence, to never harm, and to always hold no matter what until your quills fade?" Mighty asked remembering the lines for hedgehog ceremonies.

"I do" Sonic said with his grin wider then ever.

"Do you Amy, take this hedgehog, Sonic T. Hedgehog, to be your husband? To stay with in hardships, to love with your grace, and to stay with as your children's quills sharpen?" Mighty asked Amy this time making Amy and Sonic blush on the last line.

"I do" Amy said turning to face Sonic.

Sonic rushed at Amy and locked her in a deep embrace where passion flew as fast as his feet.

"Ahem" Mighty said making the two hedgehogs separate.

Sonic looked up at Mighty with a tinge of hate for separating them until he saw Mighty holding out the rings.

"Oh" Sonic said as the guests all exchanged light laughter and he grabbed the rings.

"Normally that would be my job but you seem so keen" Mighty remarked jokingly as Sonic placed the rings on Amy and his own fingers.

Sonic was about to kiss Amy again when another "Ahem" came but this time from the guests.

Sonic and Amy looked out at the crowd and then up at Mighty.

"I now pronounce you Hedgehog and Wife, you may kiss the bride" Mighty said as fast as he could.

"There, I figured you two wouldn't wait" Mighty commented to everyone's laughter.

Sonic laughed too before he felt his feet go out from under him.

"You're mine now Sonic" Amy said as she held Sonic on the ground.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sonic smiled as he said this and the two exchanged their passion through their lips for the next minute.

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

"Hey, you're not at the honeymoon yet you two" remarked Rouge much to everyone's laughter.

"Fine, back in a flash" Sonic said as he gathered Amy up and rushed off before anyone could stop him.

"Um, did Sonic just ditch his own wedding?" Blaze heard Silver ask as they sat there.

"Over there" Cream said pointing to the lake.

Sure enough, there was Sonic with Amy in his arms, running over the water, and up a small mountain where he paused at the top.

A moment later they were back and locked in another deep embrace.

"Alright, let's party!" Sonic said without taking his eyes from Amy.

Everyone cheered.

"WAIT!" Amy yelled making everyone stop.

Cream stood next to her and giggled, "The bouquet!"

(…)

Amy was poised, ready to throw.

They were all lined up, Cream, Rouge, Shade, Marine, And several others.

Blaze however had excused herself and gone to sit down by Silver.

"Ready?" Amy called back jokingly.

Nobody replied.

Amy threw with all her might, all the strength of her hammer, and every ounce of power in her body.

The bouquet was airborne, maybe too much.

Shade looked at the bouquet and moved her hand to the belt hidden under her gown.

"Mine" She said as she warped up towards it.

"I don't think so" Rouge said as she intercepted her in the air and tossed her back down.

"I've got this one" Rouge said before seeing Cream race past her in the air.

"Thank you Tails, Cream said as she closed on the bouquet.

Tails was on the ground shaking from his nerves.

"Why did I have to help with this..." he thought as he saw Cream moments from grabbing it.

"Not so fast" Marine shouted as she launched an attack that knocked the bouquet from her reach.

"No" All the girls breathed as the bouquet came closer to the ground.

They all jumped for it but suddenly the bouquet stopped dead in the air.

All the girls looked up from the pile they were in.

"What" Rouge and Shade said in unison.

They were all too tangled to reach up for the bouquet but it wouldn't matter soon.

The bouquet raced off as fast as it had stopped.

Whizzing out of reach they all protested until it stopped.

The ever so sought after bouquet dropped from the sky into the lap of Blaze.

"Silver" Blaze said picking up the bouquet as she blushed.

"No fair" Blaze breathed as she moved in to kiss Silver.

"But I get points for trying right?" Silver said before their lips met.

"You're so..." Blaze left her words unfinished as she kissed him.

As they kissed Blaze hefted the bouquet in her hand and then tossed it back into the air.

All the girls scrambled to untangle themselves.

"I'm the best thief in the world, nobody is going to steal my shot" Rouge said taking off as fast as she could.

Rouge was moments away from getting the bouquet with Cream coming at her fast.

"Too late Hon" Rouge called back as she reached for the bouquet.

Then a bright flash blinded Rouge stopping her dead.

The next thing Rouge knew she was on the ground with Shadow holding her arm.

"What the" Rouge said looking at Shadow and seeing his grin.

"That was worth it" Shadow said laughing as Rouge turned and kicked him as hard as she could.

Everyone turned back to the sky and looked to see where the bouquet was.

It was nowhere in sight.

Well almost nowhere.

"I've got it!" Cream called as she got back to the ground pulling the bouquet from behind her back.

Tails fainted with a soft thud on the ground.

"Little bro" Sonic said in a soft laugh.

(…)

**Well there we go, another long chapter and I must say tha...**

**Wait, this isn't the end?**

**Oh yeah, thats right, PARTY TIME!**

(…)

Everyone was keen to get up and move.

Amy and Sonic sat down for a moment in private while others set up the dance floor.

Tails checked the sound system he had been working on earlier and then stepped back to admire his work.

"All set" Tails said more to himself then anyone.

"So the dance is set mate?" Marine said from over Tails' shoulder surprising him.

"Uh, hey Marine, yeah, everything is ready" Tails said his smile showing.

"Ripper, let's dance" Marine said dragging Tails onto the floor.

"Wah, wait" Tails said to no avail.

Marine had her back to a certain rabbit as she approached but Tails saw her coming and panicked.

"Cream, I swear it's not what it looks like" Tails said as she reached them.

"I know, hello Marine, mind if I have my boyfriend back?" Cream said sweetly.

"Of course, sorry for intruding, i'm not that kind of sheila" Marine said backing off.

"Phew, thanks Cream, you know I can't dance" Tails said laughing lightly.

"Then you get to learn fast" Cream said with a smile as she pulled him onto the floor.

The two danced for a quick song before the music suddenly stopped.

"Thanks for warming up the floor there Tails but I know somebody will kill me if she doesn't get a dance" Sonic said pointing over his shoulder.

"Oh Sonic" Amy said slightly blushing.

Tails and Cream retreated to the sound booth with both blushing furiously.

"Ok, time for the couples dance" Tails said speaking into the mic.

Sonic grabbed Amy and raced out to the floor.

"Ready for a slow dance Sonic?" Amy asked as he set her down.

"I'm more then ready to go slow, as long as it is with you" Sonic whispered to Amy.

Amy felt her heart skip a beat and she felt it skip a second beat just to make sure this was real.

"Not dreaming, check, ring, check, Sonic, check" Amy went through her list in a matter of minutes.

After that, nothing mattered, the music itself didn't even register as she moved with Sonic.

Amy felt as minutes turned to what seemed to be hours but she didn't care, most all of her dreams had come true.

Soon the song ended and Amy was in heaven.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said as everyone clapped.

"Yes?"  
"Get ready to really dance" Sonic said before racing up and taking the mic from Tails.

"This song is for Amy, the love of my life, I mean look at those quills... ok now, stop staring" Sonic heard chuckles all around from the guests.

"As I was saying, this is for you Ames" Sonic finished causing everyone to stop laughing and listen.

Tails signaled for the band to start playing while he manipulated the sound control.

" I met you in another time, with so many things to do.

But you were still on my mind, and you helped me make it through.

A heart thumping with my feet, my heart is yours to keep.

Let's go running in the rain, feel the water all around.

We will never feel the same, as the rain comes falling down.

Speed it up and see, I love you like you love me.

Let's go running in the rain.

Let's go running in the rain.

Just surrender to the speed, but hold on for the ride.

You are the one I need, to have and hold at my side.

A rose like no other, beautiful and sweet.

A rose like no other, sweeping me off my feet.

Let's go running in the rain, feel the water all around.

We will never feel the same, as the rain comes falling down.

Speed it up and see, I love you like you love me.

Let's go running in the rain.

Let's go running in the rain.

I messed around for far too long, avoiding you with all my might.

Telling myself that we were wrong, less I lose you and see my fright.

I met you and I wanted more, feelings so strong I can't ignore.

I met you and ran, but Amy Rose, I'm not running from you anymore."

Sonic went silent as did the band.

Everyone stared at Sonic and then Amy.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed in joy before crossing the distance between her and Sonic fast enough to create a miniature sonic boom.

"I love you Amy" Sonic said chuckling lightly.

"I love you too Sonic" Amy said tenderly wanting to kiss him.

But, Amy resisted her urges and turned back to the guests.

"Play it again, now let's dance" She said causing everyone to cheer.

Sonic and Amy danced for a while before retreating to be alone.

"This is the best day of my life" Sonic said as the two sat down.

"Best day of your life so far my love" Amy said smiling deeply.

"I guess you're right, on to more adventures eh?" Sonic said moving in for a kiss.

Amy held up her hand stopping Sonic's lips with her finger, "Oh, we'll have a great new adventure soon"

Sonic looked at Amy as her smile took on a different form.

"An adventure for kids..." Sonic said thinking aloud.

"That doesn't scare you now Sonic does it, make you want to run off?" Amy said as she closed on Sonic's lips.

Both kissed tenderly with their passion surging across their tongues to the others.

"It does scare me a bit" Sonic said holding Amy against his body.

"But" Sonic added but left unfinished.

"But?" Amy questioned looking into his eyes.

"But, I'm Not Running Anymore"

(…)

**SilverDawn, I believe that I have fulfilled my project.**

**Of course you can request for a continuation as it is of course your story but I hope that for now, it is too your expectations.**

**I had fun with this chapter, and yes I threw in the fake notes in the middle, just for fun.**

**Hey I am crazy aren't I?**

**Yes, I used another song, notice the lyrical comment in my last chapter, this was all planned and APPROVED by SilverDawn2010.**

**For the last time I can this story, GO CHECK OUT SIVLERDAWN2010, NOW!**

**Now, because I have missed this opportunity so much.**

**Good Night, Live Life, and Sometimes It's Better To Not Run Anymore.**

**(Man I love that part)**

**- One Psychopathic, Maniacal, Fox**


End file.
